a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aryloxy aminobutanols having antidepressant activity, to a process for their preparation, to intermediates used for the process, and to pharmaceutical compositions and a method of use for these aryloxy aminobutanols.
B. Prior Art
During the last few decades, psychotherapy has become more effective due to the adjunct use of new central nervous system agents, in particular, the use of tranquilizers and antidepressants. As a consequence the development of new and useful agents for psychotherapy has been diligently pursued, and the finding of a potent, well tolerated agent is noteworthy indeed.
The present invention discloses a group of antidepressant agents having these attributes. The agents are aryloxy aminobutanols. A number of aryloxy aminoalcohols are known to possess pharmacologic properties; for example, 1-isopropylamino-3-(1-naphthyloxy)-2-propanol, J. W. Black, et al., Lancet, 1, 1080(1964), a potent .beta.-blocking agent, and a group of alkyl ethers of 3-amino-1-phenoxy-2-propanol derivatives, V. Dauksas and L. Pikunaite, Zh. Vses. Khim. Obshchestva im. D. I. Mendeleeva, 9, 352 (1964); Chem Abstr., 61, 6942c(1964) having a stimulating effect on the central nervous system. The compounds of the present invention are distinguished readily from the prior art compounds by having a greater number of carbon atoms and a different structural relationship with respect to the substituents.